Various types of mounts exist for different kinds of wired devices. Besides facilitating mounting of a wired device, the mount typically also provides a protective enclosure thereof. There exist mounts adapted for indoor and outdoor application, and for different mounting locations such as walls or ceilings.
One type of mounts for wired devices comprises a base and a cover. The cover may be arranged on the base such that a closed space is formed, and the entire wired device, or parts thereof, is arranged in the protective closed space. By removal of the cover, the space may be accessed which is favorable during installation or maintenance of the wired device.
Mounts for some types of wired devices, such as surveillance cameras, are typically installed in places that are difficult to access, such as many meters off the ground on a building wall. Access to the mount and to the wired device typically requires that the installation or maintenance personnel stand on a ladder or the like when performing their work. This positioning renders the work more challenging. It may for example be difficult for a workman to hold onto the cover, when it is disengaged from the base, while fastening the mount base to the wall or while connecting wires or electrical devices to the wired device during installation.
One solution to this problem is to fasten the cover to the base by means of a hinge. The hinge enables positioning of the cover in an open position, where access to the space (typically the interior of the base) is provided, without the need for the workman to hold onto the cover. However, this solution may make the mounting of the base cumbersome, since the base and the cover attached thereto might be quite heavy. Also, the hinge might limit the movement of the cover. This poses a problem when it is desired to seal the space inside the mount, for providing a protected environment. A good sealing is facilitated by an exact positioning of the cover in relation to the base, which may be hindered by the limited positioning possibilities of the cover. Due to the same reasons, fastening of the cover to the mount, by for example screws where screws holes of the cover and the base needs to be carefully fitted, may also become difficult.
From the above discussion, there is evidently a need for an improved mount.